The Storm of a Demigod Hacker
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: Percy disappeared from camp years ago. Olympus no longer needs Annabeth Chase. Athena has forgotten her in relation to all her new siblings. Annabeth has evolved into Storm, one of the more famous characters of the Underground. But she has been called Topside. Looks like the gods need her one more time. PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

**LE NEW STORY! I got this idea from a supa cool SasuSaku fic where Sasuke was like, some cool ass thief and Sakura was the best hacker in the world. They stole some super valuable necklace that had some many gems and Sasuke gave it to Sakura as a present. Like, a present for your lady love or something. Then they became bf/gf. I DIGRESS. I thought it was the coolest idea, so here I am writing it. **

**I AM NOT A HACKER OR A THEIF OR A CRIMINAL. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HACKERS ROLL. WHAT I DESCRIBE HERE IS A MIXTURE OF STUFF FROM FANFICS, RANDOM MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS WHERE THE FLOCK ENCOUNTERS HACKERS, AND CREATIVE LICENSE. KAY? (if you doubt me, i can give you a list of said books and fics where I got my info. I will comply without hesitation.) I DO NOT SMOKE, DRINK, OR DO DRUGS. IT ADDS TO THE STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THAT, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. I DON'T NEED FLAMERS. IF YOU'RE ALSO UNCOMFORTABLE WITH RACIAL, HOMOSEXUAL, AND RELIGIOUS DISCRIMINATION, PLEASE LEAVE. I PERSONALLY HATE EITHER, BUT IT ADDS TO THE STORY. KAY?**

***Le ample warning. *cough* awkward *cough* LOLZ xD**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN PJO, THE LEVIATHAN SERIES, OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE.**

Third Person POV  
Annabeth rubbed her tired stormy grey eyes before flicking off some ash the dangled from the end of her cigarette, the smoke making lazy curls in the dim light of her cheap apartment. Percy had disappeared years ago from camp, and she'd no longer needed to go up to Olympus to oversee construction.

She'd discovered how hard it was to get through high school with her track record, and a downright miracle to get into college. Her mother had needed to pull more then a few strings to get her into MIT, where she'd study a double Masters in architecture and computer programming. With nobody supporting her out of uni, her mother quickly loosing interest, and no one willing to hire a dyslexic, ADHD, poor architecture student, Annabeth turned to her one other field of study.

Being the genius she was, and not to mention all of Dedalus's equipment, she had made a name for herself in the virtual underworld. She was known as Storm, the hacker who could steal/hack/etc into anything and everything.

She of course, only did stuff for clients. Never for fun. Well, maybe she'd pull a couple hundred dollars out of whatever she'd been recruited to steal, but that didn't even make a dent in the amount that was originally there.

Sighing, she tore herself away from her laptop to survey her new residence. It was nicer then the one she had before, a little larger, better insulation, an AC and heater that actually worked, and better plumbing. Even with all her fame, Annabeth didn't make enough money to afford anything real nice, unlike the movies. In fact, out of MIT she started out living in The Tunnels, which were just what the name implied. A whole bunch of abandoned subway tunnels that the physical bodies of most hackers resided.

Percy would be disappointed, a small, annoying part of her brain pointed out. He'd want the best for me. The blonde scrunched up her already sour face, dismissing that thought before taking another drag of her rapidly burning out smoke. When Percy vanished off the face of the Earth, her heart had practically died. She sunk into a months long depression, before finally coming to her senses and snapping out of it. She was foolish and 17 then. Now, 22 and world weary, she banished all thoughts of her once love and highlight-deleted them. Simple. It was too painful to think of him, in any case.

Annabeth slowly got up fro her chair to hunt for another pack of cigarettes. As a hacker, things like vodka, tobacco, and double shot espressos had quickly become her choice of nourishment. Her once tan skin paled, going to a natural fair tone. Her once curly hair was now limp and dull, a sort of awkward wave. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were almost always red, from sleep deprivation, to a hangover, or chain smoking. She was very skinny now, still somehow keeping her reflexes, instincts, and muscle mass up. It was probably the godess DNA, she mused.

The doorbell rang loudly throught the silent dwelling, accompanied by the sounds of an argument. She rolled her eyes. Her stupid-ass friends were rational adults, but bickered like kids. The reverse effect of The Tunnels. It either made (personality wise) adults out of kids, or vice versa.

"Shut up, dumbass! Obviously, a computer can do anything! You don't have to be at the site to lift the item!"

"That's were you're wrong, chica. While a computer is very powerful, there is a waaay higher risk of failure! It also takes longer, longer then the some 15 minutes before security comes." She walked slowly towards the door and yanked it open, revealing a tall, lanky, blue haired woman with a thick Scottish brouge and a somewhat short, Mexican man with an impressive physique arguing about the methods of stealing something.

"Be quiet, you annoying kids!" She hissed, her stormy eyes becoming even more turbulent and narrowing in anger.

"Do you want some one calling the fucking cops?" They both paused to turn around and see her.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" The obviously dyed blue haired woman chirped out.

"Hola, girl." The Mexican greeted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What-freakin-ever, just get in here, Carrot and Rico." Carrot got her nickname from when she'd dyed her hair carrot orange on a whim. Her real name was Deryn, and in reality she had some sandy blonde hair she preferred cut short. She'd joined a hacktivist gang named The Leviathan, and there met her husband of 3 years, Alek, or the Prince as he was known in the Underground. Rico had buzzed black hair, and well tanned skin along with a six pack. He was openly gay, and had been kicked out of his private school for it. Even though they claimed bad behavior, he'd always known the real reason. He'd gotten revenge by screwing up their computers and making their website say "WE OPENLY DISCRIMINATE NON WHITE, HOMOSEXUAL, NON CHRISTIAN, AND POOR KIDS." Their enrollment rate dropped so fast, they almost closed down.

"Got any food?"

"No Carrot, I don't I only have all toxic substances known to mankind."

"Very funny, Annabeth. I will assume that was a 'yes, I do have food you genius of a girl', and go to discover said food."

"Kaythxbai."

"Ew. Don't ever say that again. Text-speak isn't a good look for you, Annabeth." She rolled her eyes.

"And it is for you. dear Rico?" His face broke into a smile.

"Why yes, my friend, it most certainly is! TTYL, g2g!" Rico zipped off to join Carrot in poking around for an edible, tasty substance of some sort. Then she saw it. An old parchment scrol, with a gold wax seal and some recognizable phrases in Ancient Greek.

"Oh. My. Gods." Feeling light headed for the first time since uni, she plopped down into a chair, resting her head aginst the table.

"Oy, mate, what's wrong- oh." Carrot came strolling out of the kitchen, an open bag of chips in hand. Annabeth had told her secret to the 2 of them. Her demigod secret.

"_¡Dios mío!_" **(this means my god.)** Rico cursed as he saw the scroll. Annabeth gently opened it with quaking hands. Her eyes picked out one word above all the rest. κλητευθεί **(according to google, that means summoned.)**. She instantly knew what the rest of the scroll consisted of.

"If I have to go back to Camp Half-Blood, they will just have to fucking deal wiht 2 univited guests."

"While common sense says I should stay out, it sounds like a barking adventure. And I'm bored to death. Why not?"

"Ditto the last 2 sentences Carrot said."

"While I have to agree with Carrot's first sentence, thanks guys. We got this, Storm-style, as Rico would say!"

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGOMGOMG (insert x 4000 here) KINGAWESOME YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME... Sorry post first review high... And may I say Guten Tag, fellow Leviatwit and Dalek worshipper! Anyways, to those un-Leviatwits Deryn/Carrot's curses are self explanatory... and long story short a mammothine is simply an animal in whose poop you do not want to be covered in. Btw clart means poop. yeah...**

**I TYPED THIS WITH MY SMART PHONE**

**Disclaimer. I do not own. While Scott Westerfeld-sama did write fanfiction for Goliath and got fanart for it, I am not him. Nor am Rick Riordan... who is being awkward and THROWING PERCABETH OFF INTO THE FUCKING PIT OF TARTARUS THEN GIVING US ALL ONE BARKING HELL OF A CLIFFHANGER THE TEME.**

'We do not have this."  
"Annabeth, stop being so pessimistic! Just relax!"  
"Goddamnit, shut up Rico. I'm pessimistic by default, idiot."  
"Oi, dummkopfs **(dummkopf means idiot or dumbhead in german, and i don't know german plurals... yeah)**, be quiet. Let me bloody work." Carrot flicked some fading blue hair out of her much more vibrant ice blue eyes. Annabeth stopped pacing the tiny length of the room for a moment, just to light a new cigarette.  
"Mate, you ought to quit, or at least stop smoking a pack of day."  
"Carrot, the day I stop is the day you give up on your unhealthy obsession with potatoes."  
"Barking spiders, would you shut your trap? Potatoes have yet to be outlawed."  
"Ladies, you realize what our profession of choice is in the current moment? Illegal vegetables are the least of our worries." The blonde sighed, before putting out a match and heading towards the bathroom.  
"You're right Rico. Our biggest worry is the freaking gods. I CALL FIRST SHOWER." Inside the small room, she surveyed her choice of clothing. Being a hacker/an Undergrounder led to her wardrobe being dominated by blacks, navys, and dark greys. Everything was functional, movable, and shit like that. Whatever. She'd stopped caring about what she wore a very, very,very long time ago.

"Open up you bloody bitch!" Deryn/Carrot's odd, Leviathan way of cursing made itself known throught the thin plywood of the bathroom door.

"Shut up and go make out with Alek or something!"

"You shut up, you bumrag covered in mammothine clart!" Finally silencing the annoying as fuck Scottish women, Annabeth turned to some clothes she'd found. A long sleeved grey shirt with the kind of sleeves that extended to cover her hands and had thumb holes, a short sleeved, zip up, hooded vest, and a pair of comfortable skin tight black pants made of sweat pant material. She'd wear some all purpose black combat boots, and added a belt for multiple tools of stealing and the such.

After taking a shower and doing the general stuff that is done in bathrooms, she stepped out, wringing out still famp, pale, and limp blonder hair.

"Took you long enough." Carrot grumbled.

"Whatever. Get your shit done then we head out."

"Who pissed in your coffee?" Annaberh shot Rico a death glare that melted metal.

"Hush, asshole."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAK

The trio snuck back into the tunnels, hiding their faces from ny Topsider who might've seen them. They entered the catacombs where everyone lived, with Carrot breaking off to go see her significant other.

"I won't be long. Alek'll throw a hissy fit if I don't go and see him before we leave."

She veered down a smaller sub tunnel. Annabeth and Rico continued towards the subway tunnels that served as the main meeting place and such.

"What do we need?"

"Nothing. I just need to alert them about if I need to use the signal."

They stepped back out into the sunlight soon after. The bustling streets of New York City sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Gods, she hated crowds. You couldn't do anything in them. Your every move was watched by someone or something. Yhe only comfort was the faces of Undergrounders in the masses, a sign of support

"Get a taxi. It'll be quicker. Not sure how we'll get you guys past the magic barrier."

"That invention you made. The magic hacker. You can test it out. If it works, take the barrier down for a moment. Carrot and I will zip in and you cam put it back up. Just like hacking a computer." Annabeth pulled out a drachma. Tossing it into the pavement, she muttered something under her breath in Greek. Roco and Carrot weren't all too surprised to see the coin be swallowed up by the road, and a few minutes later see an ancient, smoke grey taxi drive up to them. It said "The Grey Sisters Taxi Service". Annabeth strode towards the car, throwing the door open.

"She's returned." Three harsh voice cackled into the New York City air.

"No!" they hissed

"We cannot let THEM come there! Never!". The two peered into the car to see three old gray ladies, with one eye and one tooth between them. They peered dubiously into the car.

"Hey, sorry to break it to you honey, but your car isn't something we would want to be in either." A weak glare was shot their way.

"Not helping, you idiots! Anyways, I'll pay you much more. Much more then last time." This seemed to pacify the really weird ladies. Money always did.

"Get in before they see you!" Annabeth pushed them into the veichle of smoke and ash, jumping on behind them and closing the door tightly.

"Camp Half-Blood." The drivers chuckled, before slamming the gas pedal and the car, or chariot they supposed, took of with a screech ringing in the trio's ear and some probably wicked tire marks on the asphalt.

Annabeth sunk back into the hard, cracked, seats with a sigh of relief. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff to calm her frazzled nerves.

"No monsters?"

"Yeah. It's suspicious. We are either having a scary case of good luck-"

"Doubtful." Rico muttered. Annabeth ignored him before continuing.

"Some unknown magic is in play, or monsters have become even more stupid since the last time I encountered them."

"Or Rico's stink could be hiding us."

"Lies! Do not speak lies in front of King Rico, peasent!"

"Please. The only thing you're king of is your head. Which is like the principal of a homeschool with no students." Their childish bickering distracted Annabeth long enough that she hardly noticed when the car stopped.

"Get. Out." The drivers snarled those words out, and the two mortals and one demigod scrambled out, not before grabbing the scuffed up and ripped backpacks they brought with them. Annabeth tossed them a pouch of drachmas, before putting out her almost gone smoke and lighting another for courage.

"Let's go have a nice reunion with some old friends of mine.". She bit out sarcastically.

**REVIEW PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS HAVE A NICE DAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**People I hate:**

**anonstalk:**

**Dude, who the fuck are you? Are you seriously that stupid? I completely deny all accusations and whatnot. In fact, I probably will report you to the police for stalking me. Cuz stalking is illegal, and even though I don't know the girl whose secrets you are blabbing across the internet, she would most likely appreciate me reporting you. Not a threat, just a warning. I will do that. On the other hand, thanks for increasing my review count! Considering how most people really don't care about what reviews, more like how many, you just helped my story be more famous. Thanks!**

**hateyou**

**Okay... You no likey me... But thanks for making my stories more famous! If you really hated me, you wouldn't drop a review. Yep! And use your powers of human reasoning. If I wasn't a crappy writer, then I wouldn't be here. I'd be publishing a goddamn book, you idiot. No shit, Sherlock. Duh.**

**MOVING ON**

**I got my ears double pierced today! So happy! My parents say my sister and I can get ear piercings for every year we have straigh A's. Amelia-Emily got a cartilage piercing, cuz she already has double ear lobe piercings. (she's had straight A's last year and I didn't. Dx) It was like getting a shot. And my dance performance is like, super close! I just really hope I don't get cut. If I do... Bad shit will go down. Yeah.**

**LOL so I was poking around and I saw this story and I actually thought someone had copied mine... Then I took a closer look and realized how stupid that thought was xD**

**And cuz Scott Westerfeld is just. that. pwnsone. he did make fanfiction and fanart for Goliath! It's on the westerblog**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**If you thought I owned this, you are as idiotic as hateyou and Tara Gillesbie \m/ -_- \****m/**

**Third Person POV (Annabeth)**

We began walking up the grassy hill towards Camp.

"Hey chica, is it a good thing that I see the camp?"

"I have no fucking clue. Just shut up, okay?"

"Annabeth, just cuz you're all pissy cuz you're gona see your old friends doesn't mean you should take it out on us!"

"Fucking hypocrite." They neared the magic barrier.

"Chiron must have put up a spell to minimize the amount of monsters, as this is one of the biggest demigod gatherings in modern history!" The daughter of Athena opened her ratty yet tough backpack, pulling out an odd hand-held device that looked like a keypad with many wires coming out of it. About half the wires had clips attached, and others had plugs for USB ports and other ports on a computer. She pulled out Daedalus's laptop, attached the wires with clips to the magic barrier, and then set up the rest.

"I'll have to keep the barrier stable while one of you opens it."

"I can do it, no prob". Rico stepped forward. Annabeth placed her hands on the shield and almost steadied it, like. Rico quickly typed in chain after chain of symbols, letters and numbers.

"We're in." The air connected to the wires began rippling, distoring a good sized portion. Annabeth stepped through first, ensuring there was no one waiting for them on the opposite end.

"Welcome, ladies and gents, to Camp Half-Blood".

**Ik, I know I shouldn't cut it off here but it seems appropriate... Kthxbai!**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
